Testament
by Tigeress33565
Summary: '"Don't make me choose Wendy, you already know who I'll pick." He pleaded.' Who will the Star Quarterback of South Park High, Stan Marsh choose? His best friend and secret love interst Kyle? Or his perfect girlfriend, Wendy? Slash Wendy-bashing, Language.


She had been hinting at it for the last couple of their break-up's-get-back-together's.

She and Kyle had never gotten along-but Stan had never expected Wendy to try something like this.

Her pretty face was flushed red with anger and Kyle's green in what he guessed was either fear or disgust.

Wendy stood straight up, her gloved hands on her perfectly shaped hips and her features twisted into a snarl.

"So?" She asked, her face melting of the ugly expression and she started to bat her eye lashes.

Stan looked from his on-again-off-again girl friend of the last nine years to his best friend for the last sixteen years.

"Don't make me choose Wendy, you already know who I'll pick." He pleaded.

She had been threatening. When she had to ask him to come back four times before they got together again those five weeks ago, she had started to get annoyed with his time with Kyle.

Stan couldn't help it, he liked Wendy sure. But he loved Kyle. Had been in love with the Jew since six grade.

He'd tried to tell Wendy on numerous occasions that he didn't love her-but did she listen? Of course not. Because what Wendy wanted-Wendy got.

And now?

Now she was fulfilling that threat she had made over and over-so many times Stan hardly believed her. The first time she made it, he had broken up with her the next day.

The second, he had avoided her the rest of the week. By the third time he had learned to tune her out.

The three of them were almost Alone-if you didn't count Cartman and Kenny semi-flirting over the bleachers-both pulling Butter's into their fucked up flirting…The random thought of their screwy threesome entered his head and he had to shake it out.

Or the Stan's football team- Craig, Damian, Token, Christophe, and Clyde (With Butter's over with Cartman and Kenny). He thought he had seen Bebe mixed in with them as well-and Tweek, Gregory and Pip for that matter. So they were all here?

Right now. In the middle of Practice…The couch didn't seem to mind-this had gotten all over the school. Everyone wanted to know. Who was more important to their star quarter back?

His perfect, head cheerleader, straight A+, sweet beautiful girlfriend.

Or his diabetic, Jewish, straight A++, girlishly figures, semi-secret love interest best friend.

Wendy had just had to make Stan pick between them.

Dating Wendy and abandoning Kyle. Or Staying with Kyle and dumping Wendy.

There was no contest. He hadn't even needed time to think, but he didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Please Wendy. Don't make me do this." He said again.

Kyle looked absolutely sick…his green eyes wide with some sort of emotion not even Kyle himself seemed to understand and his pale skin a sort of mix between red with embarrassment and green with fear.

"Stan, Stan, Stan." She 'tsk'ed.

"You know how all the love stories are. The Price can't have both the Princess and the Popper. The kingdom wants to know who you will pick…and so does the Princess." She shot a glare at Kyle-who, so unlike himself, flinched back immediately.

Stan's eyes narrowed. She was making it easier to say what he needed to by the second.

He opened his mouth, getting ready to answer her when Kyle suddenly snarled.

"This is cruel to us all Wendy. I knew you were a bitch…but this would be low even for Cartman."

Cartman loudly agreeing made Wendy go even redder.

"You are a self-absorbed, pig-headed, mean little girl. And I refuse to take part in your stupid mind games." Kyle glanced at Stan sadly for less than a second before twirling around and running from the football field.

Stan could only wonder if he was the only one who saw the tears before he snarled out his usual 'goddamnit!' before running after him.

He ran past Wendy, almost brushing her shoulder and made a complete stop.

"This is my answer Wendy..." And then he was running again, trying to keep sight of Kyle from the football team.

Stan couldn't really think of anything at that moment, with wind rushing by him and Kyle's hat slowly disappearing in the crowd of students outside the football field.

"Jesus Christ!" he muttered under his breath, tripping over something on the ground and almost fact-planting, if not for a friend of his helping him up.

"Thanks," he looked up, just in time to see Kyle completely being hidden in the crowd.

"Goddamnit!" he snarled, kicking a tree harshly and not even wincing at the pain that ran up his leg.

He continued to assault the tree well into the evening…skipping the rest of morning football practice and the classes for the day.

When he finally did leave his spot-sulking behind the tree on the outside of the school parking lot-it was to go to the field well after afternoon practice was over.

His dad and Uncle Jimbo would be pissed off that he skipped practice and his mom would bitch about him missing the day but he didn't really care.

He needed to get his frustration out. And tackle practice just seemed like the best way.

One dummy was standing out in the middle of the field, Stan smiled slightly. He'd have to thank his coach later.

An hour later, he was bruised, sweaty and it was way past twelve O'clock but he continued to just sit there-leaning against the dummy and breathing in and out while going over the day's occurrences.

First, he had broken up with Wendy for what would prove to be the last time, but he had apparently made it seem like he was going to pick Wendy. All those times that Wendy and Kyle had been left alone together while he went to the store or something suddenly looked like bad ideas in retrospect.

Wendy liked mind games and she was good at them, Kyle thinking he would ever choose her over him must have been either his insecurities making a random appearance at the wrong time, Wendy having mentally alluded him into thinking Stan loved her more than Kyle or-more probable-a mixture of both.

Either way, he hadn't been able to straighten it out today, which means tomorrow it would be awkward and he would have to deal with a bitchy Wendy as well as try to get his best friend back.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose…this sucked balls.

How the hell was he supposed to get Kyle back? Maybe…

Stan set up from his slouched position on the dummy, his blue eyes wide and a grin slowly creeping up his face.

Maybe this was his chance! The one he'd been waiting for since sixth grade!

Maybe this was his chance to get Kyle…as more than his super best friend.

He knew Kyle felt the same, he talked in his sleep at their every day sleep over's and he was seventeen.

Wet dreams were practically mandatory. And when those wet dreams were staring Stan as Kyle's top, they made the dark haired boy very, very happy.

Maybe this horrible situation was his chance to finally confess to Kyle…

He grinned all the way home. Even when he had to walk through the dark allies that used to scare he and his friends as children. He grinned and whistled.

And when his mother and father yelled at him for coming home at two in the morning and covered in dirt.

And finally as he fell into sleep.

Tomorrow would be his chance to finally make Kyle his…

Or not.

Kyle was avoiding him.

Wendy wasn't.

Stan wished they would switch places so He didn't have to deal with her and still talk to Kyle.

But that wasn't happening…because God hated him for all the shit he had done in his life.

"Stan!" Wendy finally shrieked, making him wince as she stomped her foot in the middle of the hallway-full of their peers.

"We need to talk!" she growled out, her hands on her hips again.

"Then we'll talk." He finally said with a sigh, leaning against his locker-right next to Kyle's.

He knew that his super best friend would need the books he had put in his locker specifically for the homework he had bribed the history teacher into giving.

Stan had left to class room early to get their before Kyle-and damn if Wendy was going to ruin any chance he got to finally make Kyle realize he loved him.

The hall room was quiet-their relationship had always been the source of drama at their rather boring school…Wendy had always gossiped about it and the girls had spread every tidbit of information around the school-how Stan was Bisexual, and how he refused to have sex with her were just some of the cleaner ones.

Kids squished themselves to the walls and morphed their bodies to the lockers trying to give them room.

Stan saw Kyle continue to walk as if nothing was going on. He had always been with Stan on these outings, never forming to the wall to watch. Kyle was very protective of his friends-not even Wendy's threats or mind games would stop him from bitching her out for messing with Stan to much.

To him, nothing was happening-it was all normal as he brushed by Wendy and glanced at Stan with the soft green eyes Stan loved so much before continuing to work on his locker without so much as a glance at the silent crowd.

Stan sighed again, looking at Kyle's back before looking back at Wendy.

She looked…utterly pissed to say the least. Understandable-he had left her standing in the middle of the football field after dumping her subtly.

"What?" he asked, noting all the exits were blocked.

They would be having this little chat in front of the whole student body.

"You never gave me your answer." She said sweetly, stepping closer to Stan with fluttering eye lashes.

"Yes I did Wendy." He sighed.

"I told you, I didn't need to think about it when choosing between the two of you." Stan murmured, trying in vain to stop Kyle from hearing.

He could practically sense Kyle tensing up and the light sound of metal winding as he tried to remember his combo for the locker-despite Stan being the one that memorized them both in exchange for Kyle knowing both their lunch codes-stopped.

"That doesn't give me an answer Stan!" she glared at him, dropping the innocent act.

"Who do you love more! Me? Or Kyle." The whole hall seemed to freeze. All eyes seemed to direct to Kyle-who was slowly turning the purple color he got when under a lot of stress at once.

Stan stepped in front of the prying eyes, glaring at Wendy while trying to shield Kyle as best he could.

"There is no contest Wendy. Kyle has always been there for me. You left me multiple times and expected me to come crawling back. The only reason I even said yes this time was because you were annoying Craig and Cartman-two until now impossible feat's when about dating because one is dating the local fucking coffee machine with ADD and ADHD and the other is in a threesome with Butters and Kenny of all people." He said, finally losing his temper at the whole situation.

Cartman's random "Fuck yeah!" came from nowhere as he and the other's appeared.

Cartman had mellowed out on the public racism and had actually grown a pair in the last few years…he wasn't such a dick now, even if he was still truly evil. He had also slimmed down-nowhere near say Kyle's lean frame, but he was able to run a half a mile per minute and touch his toes now. He was nicer…sort of. Nicer in the sense that if you didn't do what he said he didn't kill you pet, instead he just scared your mental thoughts and innermost feelings somehow or another.

Anyway, Stan's group of friends-now including all his childhood friends, which consisted of the football team. Kyle, Cartman, Butter's and three of his team's boyfriends. Wendy and Bebe didn't really count as his friends-were headed down the hallway, an air of semi-smugness and semi-annoyance at seeing the teenagers pasted to the wall.

Most of them shook their heads, and continued on without a word.

Stan rolled his eyes at them before turning back to the furious Wendy.

"I chose Kyle and I always will." He stated-making the hall gasp again.

The locker lock trying to be undone started up again and Stan tried to hide a smile at the thought of Kyle waiting for his answer.

But the smile immediately went away as Wendy stocked forward, tears in her brown eyes and her snarl in place again.

Kyle wasn't paying attention to anyone anymore, probably focused on the locker rather than the people around him, no one ever resorted to violence during these encounters.

Until now.

Wendy looked truly hateful at Kyle…she stomped closer to the red head.

Stan looked confused for a moment as she walked past him and gripped Kyle's shoulder, whirling him around with a yelp at the surprise attack.

The whole hallway seemed to stop breathing as she raised her hand high and Kyle watched it with wide eyes, she was taller than him by about an inch and Stan growled at the fact.

Kyle didn't like when people taller than him towered over like she was, it scared him and made him feel weak.

Now she threatened Kyle for nothing?

Stan reacted quickly.

Kyle shut his eyes tightly, sensing up. He couldn't defend himself against a girl and he couldn't block without dropping the books he cared for so much-'They don't belong to me' he always said.

Wendy struck out, her nails curling towards him.

Then Stan had her wrist in a tight grip, pulling her firmly back and away from Kyle with a glare.

"Wendy! Back off." He hissed, stepping between Wendy and a shocked Kyle, letting her wrist go to firmly push her back.

She looked like she had been the one about to be struck for a moment before she huffed, turned on her high heels and stocked away.

The hall way looked after her and while they were distracted, Stan turned.

Kyle still looked partially shocked, but sighed in relief.

"Thanks Stan." He murmured, turning his head slightly so he wouldn't meet the other's eyes.

"Kyle." Stan gently cupped Kyle's cheek, turning his head to look up at him.

The green eyes were wide and a blush covered the pale cheeks of his super best friend.

Stan sighed again, stepping forward until Kyle was pressed against the lockers.

"…Stan?" Kyle whispered, his hands coming up to rest on the black haired boy's shoulders.

Stan just shook his head, leaning down until their noses touched.

"You nose looks nothing like your mother's." he murmured quietly.

Kyle smiled at the running joke he and Stan shared.

"Thank God." Was his reply.

Stan grinned and shook his head, the hand not cupping his face, settling on his hip.

They had been in this position before, it wasn't new or strange. Usually it was when Kyle's insecurities got to be to much and he had a break down, or Stan just needed to hold someone other than Wendy when one of his depression fit's hit.

But this one…felt different. Had a different meaning.

The hallway disappeared.

The kid's disappeared.

Everything but Kyle and Stan ceased to exist in their eyes.

Stan opened his mouth before closing it again and closing his eyes.

Kyle was confused-They had never stayed in this position for so long, usually by now he would either Slid down to the floor or Stan would pull him. But this time was still different.

His green eyes slid down to Stan's lips, opened a little like they were when Stan was deep in thought.

His tongue darted out to flick at his lower lip for a second and Kyle lost his resistance for a moment, leaning up quickly to kiss Stan.

The response was immediate-three different things happening at once.

Kyle pulled back like he had been slapped.

Stan followed him, pushing him into the lockers as he initiated another, deeper kiss.

The hall way finally seemed to give into the chaos-somewhere Butters was screaming 'Professor Chaos strikes again!'.

People squawked and ohh'ed and aww'ed, some of them started to whisper between themselves as Kyle hesitantly wrapped is arms around Stan's neck, pulling his closer and pushing his hat aside to twine his fingers in the ink.

They were still oblivious to the outside world-anything that wasn't Stan's tongue or Kyle's warm mouth didn't matter to either of them.

Stan's hand slid from his cheek to his chin, tilting it up to him so he could deepen the already deep kiss even more.

Finally, when the noise became too much to ignore comfortably-Stan pulled away from Kyle.

His hands stayed where they were, except the one on Kyle's chin slid down to rest on the hip not already occupied by his other hand.

Stan grinned, resting his forehead against Kyle's softly as they caught their breath.

"Kyle?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too dude." Kyle smiled again, leaning up to kiss him chastely again.

Stan grinned then smirked, his hands tightening as he kissed Kyle deeply again.

"Prove it." He whispered teasingly.

"A testament?"

"If that's what you want ta' call it."

"…We're gonna need a flat surface for this."


End file.
